Men
by mia's breasts
Summary: kyoya's quest for revenge sorry story has evolved into something more than I expected it to be so remember it is rated m and hope yall enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"I'm getting real tired of your shit bitch!" Kyoya Otori screamed at the girl in the room. "No wonder that loser left you" he said rather calmly.

"No! He left me because you went and sent him that video of us having sex on his aunt's bed!" The girl known as Asuna Yuuki screamed back. "Besides he's twice the man you'll ever be he has saved thousands of lives just in SAO alone!" she glared at the young man that was standing by the door.

Kyoya Smirked. "Well gaming is for losers anyways. Your skills in gaming don't help you one bit in the real world, but you knew that didn't you. That is why you're here in my house while you work at that Skanky Strip club, and you know what you have to get your Herpes infested vagina out of my house by tonight!"

Asuna Glared at him "Fuck you!" The once great Lightning Flash Asuna screamed back. She grabbed a vase on the table next to her and threw it at the door as the young man walked out the door. The Vase Smashed into Pieces as it collided with the polished oak door.

Kyoya opened the door back up again "that'll be 30 million yen slut I expect it soon or shall have you arrested" He had an evil smirk on his face as he shut the door again.

Kyoya left his multi-million dollar mansion and started walking to his Hummer limo. The Youngest Otori had made a fortune due to his new medical drug he invented. He had found the cure to the Aids virus, though his fame only lasted a week due to the fact that Kazuto once again saved at least a million people in the newest virtual reality game 'Hell Hath Risen'. Since then he has despised Kazuto, though his cure did do the world a great favor, he couldn't be satisfied until he got the recognition he deserved.

"Driver take me to the center and make it quick" he said rather snappy. The driver nodded "yes sir" Kyoya sat back in his seat and called 911.

A few rings later and an older woman answered" Hello Hazard County Police Department, what is your emergency." Kyoya sighed "yes there is a young woman in my house. She has threatened me, destroyed my very important vase that was given to me by my mother. I'll be leaving the country for the next couple of weeks and I want her out. Oh and if you talk to Officer Michael Zephyrus tell him that Kyoya said that the banquet is next Tuesday. He will know what that means."

"Okay sir we will have someone over right away" the woman said. Kyoya smiled "thank you mam have a wonderful day" Kyoya hung up his phone and stared out the window. He contemplated what he was gonna do. He was already coming close to a cure for cancer but, of course there is business to take care of.

The limo pulled up to the center which was the lab where Kyoya does all his research at, but he couldn't think of a good name at the time so the center was good enough for him. Kyoya got out of the truck and walked casually up to the building, he entered the access code before walking in and over to the elevator. He hit the button and the door opened, Kyoya walks in and hit the button for the roof top. He waited around ten minutes before the doors opened at his destination.

Kyoya walked over and into his jet and yelled up to the pilot as he sat in a seat. "To Germany." The Pilot nodded. Opening his phone one more time he called one of his employees. ""do it" was all he said and hung up.

The Man nodded "Bring IT to me" and two men came in dragging a girl then tied her arms up to the ceiling.

Kyoya walked up to her "now miss how shall I entertain myself today?" he said with a grin while holding her face with one hand tightly so he could leave marks. The girl began to screamed but was muffled by the duct tape that was over her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shino woke up and rolled over putting her glasses on. She rubbed her eyes a bit to wake herself up. The party last night was crazy, the last time she had this much fun was back when she had her first solo quest with Kazuto.

Today however will be special. Today she's starting her first day as an online investigator. As well as she'll be providing back up for Kazuto on crisis online as well as going under cover to gain information so they can prevent these problems after so many dangers are appearing now in the virtual reality games. Kazuto won't be enough to take out them all alone so her, Klein and Rika were hired on as back up, though Shino and Kazuto were the only ones qualified for undercover work.

Shino picked up her phone. The time read 7:18am she thought of trying to call Asuna, but since she moved to America with Kyoya she just became unreachable. Looking over Takashi she saw his handsome face. Her heart raced as she looked at his sleeping face. Thinking back they've only been dating for a couple months, but being around him made her feel indestructible. When he talked, which was hardly ever his voice would turn gravity off and she could feel her self-lifting off and last night was the first time they had sex. Takashi had been nervous, at first telling her they can take things slower but she had assured him that it'd be okay.

The first thing she did was give him a blow job. She had relayed the options of what they'd do in her head all week, and that seemed to be the best thing to start with.

she sucked for a good ten minutes before he had brought her head up and kissed her brusquely and then they decided to do it missionary style until she had come first. She was embarrassed but he came a minute later.

Shino leaned over to kiss him when she noticed he wasn't breathing. In a quick panic she got up; put her hand over her mouth, muffling her scream.  
"Check his pulse." she thought she reached over and put two fingers on his neck. Nothing. "Shit!" she cried as she reached over to her phone to call an ambulance when she got a call from an unknown number. Without thinking she answered it. "Hello?"

"5 seconds get out now!" a woman's voice screamed and hung up "wait what?" she said out loud she opened her phone and called 119 it rang twice but then someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. Without time to struggle her vision got blurry and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Show Images

Change this setting

chapter 3

klein walked down the road puzzled as to what he was going to do next they track down that creep john black he suddenly became active and now after months of real world training he was gonna catch his first real criminal though this guy gave him goose bumps. he looked at his phone ,4:35 pm 1 hour early. *well this is the birth place of the hamburger* he thought he walked into the first restront he saw and sat at a table.  
"hallo willkommen in hamburgs feinsten burger joint" said a fat jolly man in an apron as he walked towords him"wie kann ich ihnen helfen"  
"ahhhh das meinstverkaufte element auf der menu ohne gemuse" klein said somewhat timidly while trying to remember what he learned back when he had taken some german classes specailly for the trip.  
the man turned around with joyous look on his face "sofort jungen Prinzen"  
after a minute thinking "prinzen means prince why would he say that" he said to himself  
after 10 minutes the man brought out a burger the size of half his body  
"hier ist die 20 lbs burger sie bestellt" the man said laughing "genieben sie bitte"  
"ehh danke" he said nearly falling out of his seat.  
after thirty minutes he finished the burger and the pound of fries that came with it on the side. felling stuffed he looked over at the waiter wo had been watching him with his jaw glued to the floor.  
"wie viel schulde ich ihnen?" klein said while belching  
"well sir your meal is free ive never seen someone finish that nor in in thiry minutes." he said in perfect japanese  
"really thanks ..." klien said happily he jumped up put 2 100$ bills on the table and walked out the door. as started to walk towards the ronday rendezvous point the thought crossed his mind wait why does he know japanese. a second later he felt a hard thud and his vision went completely dark


	4. Chapter 4

sinon woke up in a white room, her arms and legs strapped to a table. she tried moving but no luck. she suddenly realized she was turned red and then she screamed. "you mother fuckers let me out of here!"

"sinon is that you?" a voice said from behind her "K-klein is that you?"  
" yeah where are we?"

"i don't know. where are you, you sound close?"  
" i'm strapped to a table i cant move a inch."

" shit so am i." suddenly a voice spoke from above sounded like over a speaker."well our guests have awaken from their deep slumber. you two sure are lazy." the voice said laughing "fuck you bastard!" sinon screamed

"now now not so hostile we just want some fun but since you so desperately want to get fucked, i'll happily accommodate you on that though i may not do it my self my friend here is anxious to enter but would you look at that we have no condoms we'll have to go bare."

"you mother fucker i'll kill you if you touch her!" klein shouted  
suddenly gags flew out of the tables and into their mouths. they were so tight that they couldn't breath except for out their noses. "now do you remember the rules of s&amp;m your safe words are red for the lady and blue for the young sir over there. now can i hear you say these words for me first the lady."

sinon tried to scream but nothing came out except for a voice that sounded like hers "red"  
"blue" kleins voice came out "now lets start with the male. bring him around so the lady can see."

suddenly a table came around with klein strapped in it. it seemed to be moving on its own. he wasn't strapped on with his front facing forward like she was, he was faced with his ass outwards. when the table stopped the wall opened and a huge muscular man walked into the room he was wearing a loin cloth to cover his crotch, barefooted, and a bull head. his skin was was a light tannish color.

"and now the horny minatuar comes into the room watch as he seeks to satisfy his lust he's been waiting for years down in the labyrinth searching hungrily for a lover."

the man stalked around the room looking around as if he didn't see them . then he stopped stuck his snout in the air as if he was sniffing the air. then he looked over at klein as if he just spotted him "oh looks like he's found his prey looks like it's the young prince's lucky day" the voice said like he was the narrator for animal planet trying to make it sound exciting.

the man charged and started sniffing klein all over then got to ass sniffed it and turned his head up let loose a loud moo. suddenly a rack came out of the floor with various tools and devices on it as well as a bucket full of a gel looking liquid. the man swiftly walked towards it he grabbed a large 9 inch curved dildo and pressed a button and it began to vibrate and spin. he turned it off dipped it in the bucket and walked over to klein put his hand on the top his back and ran it slowly down his spine, then when he got to the top of his ass in one fluid motion he grabbed his shoulder and shoved the dildo up his butt and pressed the on button. kleins eyes rolled back and his face turned red.

his gag kept making moaning noises as if he enjoyed it. he strapped the dildo to the table so it would stay in him. the man walked slowly around him as if studying him then grabbed a whip and struck him on the back. he continued to do it for what felt like ever.

tears flowed down sinons face, before today she's always hated klein, but now all she could do was fell sorry for him. she tried to close her eyes but the man over the speaker was describing everything so vividly that she could see what was happening in her head' and the gag just kept saying harder.

she opened her eyes when things seemed to calm a little the man tore his loin cloth off and took the dildo out of his butt and held the dildo up next to his dick. his dick was a good 3 inches bigger then the dildo and thicker. he walked to the bucket lube the dildo on the floor and scooped some lube up and bathed his cock in it. he turned and walked to klein and pressed a button on the table and it went from up right to flat diagonally and the man got on the table laid on top of him and began to fuck him hard and fast it continued for 30 minutes until the man was breathing hard he got off of him and pressed the button again and the table returned to the position it was before, semen was dripping out of his hole.  
"now the minatuar has finished its the young mans turn to take load off" the voice said  
the minatuar unbound klein and he took a few steps out towards sinon then fell to his knees and fell to the ground. the minatuar then rolled him over and stuck a device on his cock the that seemed to massage his cock until the bottle filled full of sperm and the minatuar unscrewed it took a sip then poured it all over kleins body. the minatuar the grabbed klein swung him over his shoulder and walked towards the door.

as he left another man walked through the door this one wearing a loin cloth and barefooted and wore a dog head." now miss i hope you didn't think we'd forget about you"sinon tried to scream out no but what came out was"give me your best shot."


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

kyoya smiled while shaking the mans hand allowing the people to take pictures. then kyoya took the giant red scissors and snipped the ribbon and announced the grand opening his new research center. several hours passed as he spoke to the people of Germany explaining how he promised to discover more cures and find a way to make them more affordable. afterwards he started walking down the street rain pouring down. his phone rang.  
"hello?" He said  
"I'm on to you." a deep raspy said  
"hahaha i'm sure you are."  
the mystery caller hung up. the rain died down to a light sprinkle. kyoya stared up at the sky deep in thought. the rain stopped and kyoya looked forward wearing a determined grin the kind people wear when they've just received a challenge they knew they could win. he chuckled and pushed his glasses up the top of his nose as the street lamp reflected of his lenses unlocked his phone pressed #4.  
"i'm on my way tell my old friend to get ready."  
silica  
silica hung her head down her body ached her breast were swollen her arms lost there feeling a long time ago. ever since that sick bastard had got a hold of her he preformed all kinds of weird experiments on her. she asked what he was doing but all he'd say was "well i wanna see what harpies look like." then he'd laugh. everyday one of his goons would inject her with a bright purple &amp; green liquid. then they did what they pleased to her. she got one meal a day and one bathroom break a day then its back to the shackles some times they'd spray her with water and scrub her. she started having every sign of pregnancy.  
out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure dash around. suddenly she smelled a strong scent of vanilla and soft hands grabbed her boobs and hugged her tightly.  
"Lobellia" a beautiful voice sung sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

Klein laid on his side in the fetal position. The last couple of days have been traumatizing out was like someone read his brain and recreated every fantasy he ever had though it was more extreme when it was actually happening. Strangely the man who spent all day in the room fucking him penetrating stretching every hole he had, never took off that minotaur head through at times it seemed as though he could see the head blink the only noises he makes are grunts and moo's he got meals as long as he continued to allow himself to be this man's bitch.

A part of him wanted to live the rest of his life here he could never show his face to his friends the shame of the joy he gets from this was too great. Today he swallowed the Minotaur's cum 3 times it tasted sweet. He licked clean his hairy balls and one time he was held in the air and fucked against the wall hard. He was happy yet sad this wasn't a life he was supposed to catch a murderer yet he was here living out his wildest fantasies. He

Didn't know whether to feel guilty or happy his feelings waged a war every day. Was this a gift or a curse? Klein rolled over to see him lying there so close to him staying him in the eyes. The bull man reached his arms out and grabbed his head and pulled it on to his chest. It was warn and muscular with reddish brown hair. The bull then wrapped his arms around his body and held it him closer bringing the two naked men into a embrace that soon lead to more sex...


	7. Chapter 7

Shino sat on the bed contemplating, her nerves fried. Her fears eating her out from the inside like there were worms slowly eating her apart. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry but this wasn't the time, she needed to make it out alive, she couldn't tell their real intentions. So far a sex slave was all they seemed to be interested in.

She got up and walked around the room scanning for a way out. Running her hand across the smooth white wall she suddenly felt a part move forward. After inspecting the wall closer she saw that there was a square in the wall that had been painted over so no one would notice it. She pushed it in and suddenly a hole open up in the roof and a ladder fell out hitting the floor with a loud bang. "Shit!" she swore under her breath.

Knowing someone would come to check what the noise was she rushed up the ladder and pulled it in and closed the door. She then proceeded to unlatch the ladder from the door so no one could follow her. She looked around not seeing much, all she could tell was that she was in a small tight tunnel. She started to crawl further through the tunnel, being as careful as she could not to make any noise so no one could tell exactly where she was.

She made a couple of turns. and reached the end and it came into a huge space almost like a room feeling around she felt a switch and flipped it up. the floor opened up and she fell through she began sliding down at an alarming speed covering her mouth trying to muffle her scream she closed her eyes trying to brace herself for an impact that she knew was gonna be shitty.

She flew into a room and hit something warm and hairy. They both were sprawled on the floor. She opened her eyes to see a huge dick lying right on her face. She yelped and scrambled to her feet. It was the man who wears the dog head. He got to his feet and took an offensive stance. He was completely naked this time except his dog head. "Do you ever take that stupid thing off?" she said angrily a voice came from above "well Shino we were waiting for you, you've been a bad girl. So now you get a choice you can be submissive and let your friend Anubis here have his way with you or you can fight for your life and attempt to get out."

"Fuck you guys I'll never do what y'all want me to!" she screamed "well that's too bad. "The floor opened up and an axe with a handle as big as Anubis came out, and he grabbed it. Next to her, the floor opened up and two Russian TT-33 Side arms with a 7.62mm hollow point round came out of the ground each with 2 spare magazines and also extended clip for more rounds per magazines. (A.N. I have no clue about guns so I had to go to a close friend of mine who was raised around weapons and how to identify them please don't kill me.) She grabbed them and put in the clips. shaking she still has that slight fear of guns. she work so hard to overcome all of this but now every support beam she had holding her together seemed to melt away as she felt the cold metal in her Hands.

"What's wrong don't tell me you haven't grown past your fears little girl?" "When i find you ill show just how scared i really am!" "Ready FIGHT!" a mortal combat voice came over the speaker then started playing the music. Anubis started twirling the ax over his head like a button. He then brought it down to the floor making a loud echoing noise though out the room. He gripped the bottom of the handle then in a blinding speed swung the snipping off the right side of her hair. Shino blinked. '_Shit i didn't even see that.'_ she thought he lunged at her. Shino threw herself to the side barely dodging the ax as it crashed down to the floor leaving a small gash in the floor. While in the air she aimed at his leg and pulled the trigger but he reacted to quick and jumped at the wall. He flipped in the air and pushed off the wall redirecting himself to the wall facing her. Flipped once more landing with both feet on the wall and using it as a

Spring board rocketing himself at her while spinning his ax in his right hand while in the air Shino tried to roll out of the way but it nicked her shoulder which she didn't notice due to her adrenaline that was pumping, she aimed her gun at his head and shot but she miss calculated and missed, it rick-a-shade off the wall and went through his left hand sending blood splattering all over the floor.

The sight made her gut wrench and she began to see flash backs as she fell to her knees. Her body had gone into shock and her mind had shattered. Anubis looked at her in rage and charged at her while she sat there helplessly. He swung his ax high in the air and swung it down. In a moment his muscles tensed and stopped at the last second, but it still gave her a small cut on her head. Anubis picked her up with one hand and lifted her in the air staring her in her eyes, only to see that she that her mind was gone.

"FINISH HER!" the mortal combat voice said Anubis dropped her on the floor looked at the ceiling and let out a howl which was so realistic that if Shino had been in her right state of mind she'd notice that the head wasn't a fake the dog man Anubis was an actual dog man but everything was a blur. She heard distant yells and what sounded like barks and suddenly she felt a warm presence and she came to see Anubis on fire running though out the room making a screeching noise and three dead bodies on the floor and a man in a white suit with a flame thrower burning him more. She noticed the door was opened she tried to get up but she was too woozy and her shoulder felt numb. She looked over and noticed the place where he had cut her. She had lost too much blood in too little time her vision started to fade and then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lisbeth put on her boots preparing for the journey. Next to her Mitsukuni also was preparing. The little guy was hard to get along with frustrating but she would have no else as a companion and a lover. They spent a year together lots of it training because he insisted that she needed to know how to defend herself though now he was only 16 but no one needed to know about them. Now he was helping her,

A couple of weeks ago they found out that someone was out to ruin Kirito's life and there was only one way to do that. It made her uneasy but he's saved all of them a million times over and it was her turn to repay the favor. She had the skills now and the backup from someone she loved the most.

"It'll be fine just remembering your training, and I'll be there to pull you through." Lisbeth blushed "I know I'll be okay i can do anything as long as I'm with you." he turned around his ears turning a deep shade of red" yah... well...i... j-just don't get in my way." he said sheepishly Lisbeth giggled "you're such a kid Mitsukuni." she leaned next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

They finished getting ready and headed to the airport and got on the plane as soon as they got seated it took off. "Hey Mitsukuni why are we the only ones on the plane?" "I don't know let's pretend we don't notice anything but stay on alert but don't act suspicious." after a while of sitting awkwardly on the plane Lisbeth leaned over and whispered" hay lets join the mile high club."  
Mitsukuni looked at her puzzled" what's the mile high club?" she giggled leaned over and whispered in his ear explaining what it is. He turned red looked around and said "no! Someone might see us and we have to be on alert we don't know what might happen this isn't the time to be thinking of things like that."  
The phone beeped and Lisbeth looked at it. The message from the mysterious person who's been feeding them Intel for about 6 months.

The message said _'you're in danger go to the back there's two parachutes hidden in the box next to the mini bottles of alcohol you have ten minutes and then the plane will explode if you rush you'll make it. Don't worry about anyone else there is no one on board.'_

Lisbeth looked at Mitsukuni who got the same message they jumped out of their seats ran to the back and grabbed the parachutes he put Lisbeth's on her first because she's never done this before then put on his. Opening the door he pushed Lisbeth out of the plane before she could say anything then dived out of the plane.

He saw her screaming as she fell Mitsukuni straitened himself so he could get to her faster. When he got near her he pulled her string opening up the parachute and then he pulled his and just at that moment the plane exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Klein laid on the bed exhausted, they've had sex for 6 hours straight the

Minotaur had a sex drive unlike none other. He had cum dried on his skin, hair, and Lips almost as if he had been bathing in it for days, though he pretty much has. The

Minotaur lying next to him held him in his arms. Klein found out yesterday that the

Minotaur wasn't wearing a bull head, it was his actual head, but he didn't freak out.

Klein was in love with him he was ready to spend the rest of his life with this guy.

The Minotaur softly dragged his hand up and down his abdomen, making his skin tingle. His furry snout rubbed against his neck, his torso up against his ass. They're legs intertwined, as the Minotaur slowly began to please him once more. He could feel his heavy breathing on his neck causing him to have cold chills. Klein began to shift positions as his nerves went off like sparklers popping with pleasure and joy.

He brought his huge tongue out and slithered up his neck, around his ear, and tunneled inside making him squirm in pleasure, his body arching for more. He could feel his long thick cock flexing in between his ass cheeks. He let out a long winded moan of pleasure. The pure bliss of his skin against his, the security of being in his enormous strong arms, the compassion in his movements when they had sex and the tender care he took while stroking his cock. There was no doubt in his mind that he was willing to take whatever this man / beast wanted to do with him. The best feeling Klein liked was the feel of his balls, they were huge, as big as tennis balls soft and hairy as they laid there resting on his leg. They were warm and the hairs tickled his leg but he loved it. He brought up his hand &amp; softly pinched his nipple making Klein let loose an involuntary moan.

Klein rolled over and stared into the Minotaur's sea green eyes. He leaned in closer and he grabbed Klein's hair, pulling him in closer. The bull locked his lips with

Klein's, swimming his tongue through his mouth making him fidget as he started to Become intoxicated by his kiss. The Minotaur grasped his hands pressing against the bed as he passionately enticed him with his tongue. Klein's eyes rolled, his legs

Kicking uncontrollably, his body tingling as his lover situated his hairy sinewy body on top of him, wrapping his legs around him, partially immobilizing him. He began to

Slowly skim his hard throbbing cock against Klein's as he continued to slither his tongue through his mouth leaking his saliva into his mouth. 

The bull man got up after a few minutes to grab the lube and lathered it onto his cock. Klein rolled over and spread his legs preparing himself for more pleasure from the man he now worshiped. He ran his rough rugged hands up his arms and grasped his hands firmly. He laid warm hairy body up against his. Klein began to squirm because his body was imploding with pure ecstasy, his rough and rugged body felt so good against his bear skin. He began to moan and breath hard as he sent up a prayer, praying this feeling never had to end. The big bull man stuck his hard throbbing cock inside his ass, penetrating deep rubbing against his prostate. Klein gasped hard and yelled out "yeeeessssss!"

The Minotaur dragged his arms down to his body, then wrapped his arms around his body squeezing him tightly and began to pull out and thrust in hard and fast. Jabbing his ass repetitively while Klein screamed out in joy, their bodies pouring out in sweat. The Minotaur slithered his tongue around ear in and out in sync with his cock. As he gets closer to coming. He pulled out flipped Klein over stuck his cock in Klein's mouth and began to fuck it and grabbed his cock pumping it. Seconds later, the Minotaur let out a heavy grunt, the both of them Cumming at the same time. He rolled off of Klein and walked out of the room. While Klein laid there twitching his nerves fried seaman covering his body from head to toe. Drooling another man walked into the room picked him up carried him to out of the room,

Down the hall and into another room where Shino sat on a chair the look of trauma carved on her face. The voice came over the speaker again. "Well looks like you two have had a good month in heaven." Shino looked up and saw Klein lying on the floor twitching and instantly snapped out of it, running to Klein side. "Klein! Are you okay..."tears dripping from her face." I'm fine, it's just that a lot has happened..." Shino sat there staring him in the eyes after a few moments she caught a whiff of Klein's body odor and backed away" gah! What have you been doing bathing in sperm!?" She shouted. "pretty much yah" Klein quickly responded." that's disgusting..." Shino said with the look of horror on her face.

A screen in the room turned on and a picture of a bunny appeared on the screen and the voice spoke again. "You must now make a decision which one of you will die. You have thirty minutes or Kazuto will die." Then the screen changed to an image of Kazuto walking down the road holding hands with Andrew laughing, having no idea of what's going on. "FUCK YOU WHY WOULD WE LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY ANYWAYS!" Shino screamed in rage. A table came out of a trap door from the floor With the Star 54 or better known as the Russians TT-33 handgun lying on top of it. A timer started on the screen. "Shino kill me." Klein said quietly "WHAT!? No i can't!" Shino shouted looking at the weapon lying on the table. "You have to or else he'll die. They'll do it you know they will. We don't have much of a choice. I'd much rather it be me then him." He said sadly. "N-N-NO! I can't!"Shino shouted. "Do you want him to die!"Klein Retorted "NO!"Shino had said " then shoot me i could never kill myself and you have the ability to get out of here and save everyone i have a feeling we won't be the only ones so please Shino do it for all of us survive live on and never ever give up keep on living for both us." 

Crying she reluctant got up and walked to the table, picked up the gun and cocked it before walking back to Klein and pointing it at his head. "Thank you" Klein whispered "I'm sorry" she whispered backed before, BANG!

**I am putting this note on here I am so sorry that this was like held up. At first we couldn't remember what chapter we were on. It had been misplaced and was finally found amounts my brothers stories, he has sine put my stuff in a separate folder so no one gets confused. I am hoping to get chapter 10 out but this weekend but I sort of want some more reviews . so please review Constructive Criticism is HIGHLY welcome as I am still new at this and my brother being my brother and doesn't feel like posting his own chapters due to the lack of reviews is not much of a help because he can never explain it and he lives in a different state. So PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you and see you next chapter**


End file.
